


Showing you

by SilverWriting



Series: Paladin shorts (fictional) [4]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWriting/pseuds/SilverWriting
Summary: If you read the tags, you've been warned. Don't proceed unless you ship this and want to read it :)





	Showing you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mod Zhin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mod+Zhin), [Abbey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbey/gifts).



"But what if our relationship doesn't work?" Sha Lin fretted, pacing around Zhin's room.

Zhin sighed, before snatching his wrist and pulling him closer, leaning to his ear. "Do you need me to show you?" He ran his hands lightly down Sha Lin's sides, before bringing one back up and gripping his chin.

Sha Lin's breathing increased, his eyes dilating slightly. Zhin left quick, small kisses all around Sha Lin's neck. They were like little teases, the light touches. The archer moaned, and Zhin was thankful for the privacy of his quarters.

Only _he_ would be allowed to see Sha Lin like this.

"W-what are you doing ?" Sha Lin asked, unconsciously arching into Zhin's touches.

"You're always acting so cocky and flirtatious with others... look at you now, hmm? I bet they don't know how _weak_ you are when it comes to this."

"Shut up," Sha Lin breathed, and Zhin smirked at him.

"As you wish, _Princess._ " He then proceeded to kiss Sha Lin, prodding every part of his mouth with his tongue. Zhin's kisses made Sha Lin's legs feel weak, like he could barely stand. The wall behind him was cold, but he didn't notice. Zhin sucked on his tongue, making him moan out again.

The Tyrant held Sha's face in his hands, enjoying the fact that the archer wasn't even resisting. Sha Lin was so distracted by Zhin's touches, his brain mush. Fighting back didn't even occur in his mind. Zhin was making him feel so good...

Sha Lin reached up weakly to hold Zhin's face, attempting to deepen this kiss. The archer had experience with girls before, but with Zhin? It felt completely different. Amused at his attempts, Zhin let him try.

The two lost themselves in kissing, before Zhin got impatient and smirked against Sha Lin's lips.  
"So you like to kiss this way?" He purred in between kisses, "How indecent of you."

Sha Lin tried to protest, but his embarrassment was hindering him. All he could think about was Zhin's lips on his. It was burning up any logical though filling his mind. The older male dragged him to his neatly made bed.

Zhin threw him down, crawling over him and leaning in to bite his neck. Sha Lin squirmed around under the older male, and Zhin pinned his arms, stopping his advances. "Oh, someone should truly restrain you. So needy~"

Sha Lin opened his mouth to protest, when Zhin's hands suddenly took hold of his neck. Sha Lin gasped.

"Beg. Beg me to let you breathe," Zhin growled lowly.

Sha Lin's heart hammered, and he wondered if Zhin could hear it. The Tyrant seemed to be enjoying the strong, cocky archer squirming beneath him.

At the lack of response, Zhin leaned in to lick at Sha Lin's cheek. "Answer me," he cooed.

Sha Lin wondered how he should beg, before returning to his senses and cursing himself for even considering it. His pride wasn't _that_ far gone. He stopped his struggles, however, going pliant in Zhin's grip.

"I'll let it pass, but next time..." Zhin leaned in, biting at Sha Lin's lip. "You _will_ beg."

The heat below was growing. Zhin _loved_ practically bending Sha Lin to his will. His hand moved to the low, open v of Sha Lin's vest. "Exposing your chest for all to see. Indeed, you have no decency..."

Sha Lin's blush brightened, and he closed his eyes as if trying to hide. But with his sense of sight gone, all his other senses were merely heightened.

Zhin's low laugh sounded through the room, noting his shame. "Make sure you remember this moment, _Princess."_ He set to work, leaving hickeys in obvious places.

"Zhin," Sha Lin panted, feeling exactly where each one was, "they'll see..."

"That's the point." Zhin made a particularly bruising mark, and Sha Lin gasped, his arms flying up to grab Zhin for support.

The Tyrant smirked down at him, enjoying the fact that Sha Lin was relying on him. He gripped onto Zhin with such desperation.

"But Zhin," Sha Lin protested again, once he was able to speak again.

Zhin narrowed his eyes. "Protest again and expect nothing less than a punishment for your behavior."

Sha Lin wanted to curse himself for getting turned on by the words, but the next ones have his heart clenching and breathing to turn into heavy pants.

"On your knees," Zhin demands simply.

Sha Lin was too far gone to disobey. Zhin moved to sit on the edge of the bed, and Sha Lin slid to his knees on the floor, looking up at Zhin's smug face.

Slowly, Sha Lin took it in his mouth, trying to be careful.

"Faster," Zhin ordered. Sha Lin glared up at the Lord, but when he attempted to pull off to protest, Zhin yanked his hair forward.

"Did I _tell_ you to stop?" He hissed, eyes glinting in the candlelight from the bedside table.

Sha Lin nearly choked around the shaft at Zhin's harsh controlling of his hair, but relaxed his throat to avoid that happening. It didn't escape the Tyrant's notice.

"So, you've done this before? How lewd of you~" Zhin got out in his deep voice. He sounded out of breath, and both knew he was close.

One of Zhin's hands tangled in Sha Lin's slick black hair, holding him tight. "Make sure you don't waste a single drop," he growled, before releasing directly in Sha Lin's mouth.

The archer tried to cringe away, but Zhin wouldn't let him. Dutifully, Sha Lin swallowed. He glared at Zhin afterwards, a look of disgust on his face. Zhin helped him back up to sit on the bed, then smirked, his eyes flickering down at Sha Lin's crotch and back.  
"I see you don't need any help."

Sha Lin turned away, suddenly embarrassed to have already came.

"Stay here." Zhin got up, leaving the room. Sha Lin laid down in Zhin's bed, exhausted from foreplay.

After several minutes, Zhin returned. Sha Lin's eyes were closed, so he was shocked when a warm blanket was draped over him. He sat up, opening his eyes to see Zhin holding out a steaming mug of Chinese tea.

He accepted it quietly, cupping it in both hands and sipping slowly. Zhin cleaned up, dressing for bed while he was at it. 

"You should clean yourself up," Zhin met Sha's eyes.

The archer put the mug down, frowning. "I'm not going back to the damage's rooms. What if someone sees?"

Zhin chuckled, before tossing him a pair of underwear. "Wear this then," he ordered. 

Sha Lin blushed, but then quickly moved to slip off his clothes and put Zhin's on. The older male moved under the covers, waiting until Sha Lin rejoined him back under the sheets. Once he did, Zhin wrapped an arm across Sha Lin's front, pulling him up to his chest. 

In the dark, Sha Lin felt his cheeks heat up. Spooning? He couldn't say he didn't enjoy it, however. Tired and content, the two fell asleep, but not after Zhin had waited for Sha to sleep so he could kiss him goodnight.


End file.
